Blog użytkownika:K. J. S./Monster High: Prosto z Chmur Rozdział 11. "Zwykła" Sprzeczka
Po lekcjach informatyki, matematyki oraz historii i społeczeństwa, Lily udała się na plastykę. Wszędzie widziała nowe twarze- żadnej z jej nowo poznanych koleżanek, które pewnie wyjechały do Salem i teraz szukają Lily, lub się z niej nabijają. Kiedy położyła swoją torbę pod salą, zobaczyła grono nastolatków w jej wieku rozmawiających w grupie. Podeszła do nich, a wtedy zobaczyła ową Kendrę, którą poznała w szatni. Wszyscy słuchali jej jak zaklęci. Dziewczyna opowiadała o swojej wakacyjnej wyprawie. -No, ja to byłam w Ameryce, Ameryce Południowej, w Rio. Potem pojechaliśmy do Paryża, a potem do Niemiec oraz Austrii. Byłam także w Japonii, tak wtedy gdy było trzęsienie ziemi. Oraz w Australii, no i w Nowej Zelandii! No i oczywiście widziałam żywe PSY, no wiecie tego rapera co napisał Gangnam Style. Wszyscy zrobili długie: „Aaachh…”, a dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć z zachwytu. -No i w październiku pojadę z tatulkiem do Rumunii, tam gdzie jest Dracula i pojadę przynajmniej na 5 wycieczek w roku, w tym do Salem, gdzie są czarownice i Nowego Jorku. Właśnie gdy Kendra skończyła się przechwalać zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy ustawili się przy klasie. Otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi, ale nie było widać nikogo kto by to zrobił. Gdy weszli do klasy, Lily zauważyła, że ławki stoją ustawione po trzy w rzędzie. „Jej wreszcie z kimś usiądę”- zachwyciła się gryfinka, bo na poprzednich lekcjach wszyscy omijali ją szerokim łukiem. Zajęła miejsce w drugim rzędzie, nikt nie siadał obok niej. Wszyscy szli na koniec- zawsze tak jest na każdej lekcji, aby nauczyciel ich nie widział jak gadają. W końcu przysiadła się do niej dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami w których widniało granatowe pasemko, oczy miała umalowane na czarno. Miała kolczyka w ustach i przynajmniej po trzy w uszach. Na sobie miała czarną bluzę bez suwaka w kolorze czarnym z białą trupią czachą wraz z piszczelami. Na nogach miała getry w granatowo-czarne paski i glany. - Chloe, miło mi.- Odezwała się dziewczyna.- Jesteś nowa, tak? -Tak, Lily. Mi również miło.- Miała się zapytać nowej kumpeli gdzie nauczyciel, ale odpowiedź znalazła się po chwili. Z ciemnego kąta wyłoniła się nauczycielka w czarnej szacie do stóp, grubym golfie (Choć w klasie było przynajmniej 26 stopni Celsjusza) oraz ledwo co wystających rurkach. -Witaam moi drodzy!- Nauczycielka przeszła nagle od szeptu po wysoki ton głosu.- Dziś wasza pierwsza lekcja tego niezwykłego przedmiotu, który jest tak magiczny, że… -Pani Prince, możemy zacząć odwalać te rysunki?- Przerwała nauczycielce Chloe i przewróciła oczami do Lily. -Och, och oczywiście, oczywiście złotko.- Szepnęła pani Prince.- Wyjmujcie kartony, farby olejne i co tam jeszcze macie, Taak. -Ale pani Prince dzisiaj mieliśmy szkicować zwierzęta.- Zwróciła się do plastyczki, Alicja. -Oj, nie, nie! Co to, to absolutnie wykluczone! Dziś jest 3 września, co oznacza, że jeśli weźmiecie do ręki ołówek i wyjdą spod niego jakie kolwiek zwierzęta, zostanie rzucony na was urok, oj tak. Wyjęli więc to co nakazała nauczycielka (Z farb olejnych zmieniła na akwarele, aż stanęło na rysowaniu węglem co było bezpieczniejsze od ołówka) Gdy wszyscy zaczęli szkicować, to co było tematem lekcji (Magiczne stworzenia), pani Prince zaczęła chodzić po klasie. -Złociutka satyry, tak zwane fauny nie mają mangowych oczu- zwróciła się do Kendry. - A ty mój drogi Davidzie, cyklopy słyną z tego, ze posiadają jedno oko, a nie raz, dwa… piętnaście. O nie, nie Taylor, drogi feniksy wskrzeszają się z płomieni, a nie z wody. Gdy podeszła do ławki Lily i Chloe, co dziwnego pochwaliła je! -O tak, tak najady… bardzo dobrze narysowałaś ich chęć do zatopienia ludzi, ale dalej na tym brzegu dorysuj jakiegoś skelta.- Poradziła Chloe. -O mamy nowy talent!- Krzyknęła nauczycielka.- Brawo, ten gryf wygląda jak żywy! Postawię ci 6, kiedy dokończysz ten cudowny obrazek! Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy wyszli, a trzy kumpelki (Kendra, Alicja i Brittany) zaczęły nabijać się z gryfinki. -No, no, no, a wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś totalnym beztalęciem!- Odezwała się Kendra. -No co, spodobałaś się walniętej magiczno-stworzeno-Prince?- Zapytała Alice. -Ojej, patrzcie. Normalnie chyba jesteście siostrami! O mój Boże, która to ta stuknięta plastyczka, a która to ta gryfinopodobna?- Nabijała się, wskazując to na panią Prince, to na Lily, Brittany. Nagle Lily, nie wytrzymała podbiegła do rechoczących dziewczyn i już miała uderzyć Kendrę, gdy nagle wszystko widziała jak przez mglę, coś czarnego trzymało ją i leciało z nią, dosłownie leciało w powietrzu… a dalej czas jakby się zatrzymał… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach